


Resfriado

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Doumeki acordou e concluiu que ele estava doente.





	Resfriado

Doumeki acordou e concluiu que ele estava doente. Todos os sinais estavam lá, sua garganta estava dolorida, seu nariz entupido e ele tinha quase certeza que ele tinha uma febre. Isso não era nenhum pouco surpreendente, ao chegar em casa na noite anterior ele havia tirado suas roupas molhadas e tomado um banho quente, e depois tomou um chá com ervas que serviriam para ajudar a combater sintomas de um possível resfriado. Mas tais medidas não foram o suficiente para evitar o seu estado atual já que ele havia passado um total de dez horas na chuva segurando uma fita na frente flores vermelhas esperando por Watanuki voltar.

Com esforço ele saiu da cama, tomou os remédios necessários, informou sua mãe sobre a situação e lhe assegurou que uma ida ao hospital não seria necessária mas que ele a manteria informado caso sua situação piorasse. E voltou para cama.

Ele não tinha certeza quanto tempo ele dormiu, só que quando ele acordou o céu estava claro do jeito que só ficava após uma tempestade e que Watanuki estava lá em seu quarto olhando para ele com atenção de uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?" Doumeki perguntou.

"Sua mãe me deixou entrar antes de ir pro trabalho, ela uma mulher adorável, eu posso ver que você não herdou a sua personalidade horrível por genética ou má criação, realmente é um mistério como você acabou do jeito que você é"

“Isso me responde como você chegou aqui, não o que você está fazendo aqui. Você não devia estar trabalhando essa hora ?”

“Sra Yuuko me informou do seu estado, já que você está assim por minha causa eu me senti moralmente obrigado a ver como você estava. Ela me liberou do serviço hoje para que eu pudesse vir aqui”

“Eu vou ter que pagar algo a ela por isso ?”

“Não, eu vou. Nós combinamos de eu trabalhar a noite nos fins de semana para compensar a minha ausência hoje ou quanto tempo seja necessário para o seu eu patético ficar saudável de novo, eu espero que você se sinta agradecido e faça uma reverência apropriada a mim o grande Watanuki-sama pelo seu sacrifício quando você puder ficar pé novamente”

“Eu posso ficar de pé agora e você um idiota. Você trouxe alguma coisa pra eu comer ?”

“Eu vejo que estar doente não melhorou nenhum um pouco as suas maneiras, ingrato e esfomeado, o mesmo Doumeki de sempre”

“O que eu posso dizer, eu estou sempre com fome por você”

Watanuki piscou duas vezes sentindo suas bochechas corarem.  

“Pela minha comida é o que você quer dizer”

“Sim, foi isso que eu disse”

“Não o que você disse...tanto faz eu vou lá esquentar a comida e encher esse buraco negro que você chama de estômago”

“Eu vou estar esperando”

Watanuki saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha do templo. Doumeki se sentou na cama para esperar pela refeição que logo viria. Os dois cômodos eram razoavelmente longe um do outro ele conseguia ouvir Watanuki falando consigo mesmo sobre estúpido Doumeki. Doumeki ainda estava se sentindo bem doente, ele estava cansado e doía se mover, mas seu coração naquele momento se sentia aquecido.


End file.
